Christmas diary
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Lorsque SG1 doit apprendre à travailler avec un certain Goa'uld, l'exercice n'est pas aisé.


**Titre : **Christmas diary  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Meloe  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>I don't own Stargate SG1 or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Romance, humour  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> Quand SG1 doit apprendre à travailler avec un certain Goa'uld, l'exercice n'est pas aisé. Écrit pour le Secret Santa du CPAF.

* * *

><p>— Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama O'Neill en se levant brusquement, faisant trembler la table de briefing du même coup.<br>— Colonel, commença Hammond en hésitant devant l'air furieux de son second.  
>— Non, non et non. C'est hors de question. Moi vivant…<br>— Si ce n'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger, proposa Ba'al avec un sourire mauvais.  
>— Vous… gronda O'Neill en s'approchant dangereusement du Goa'uld.<br>— Monsieur, intervint Carter en s'interposant rapidement entre les deux hommes. Il est menotté, pointa-t-elle alors que Ba'al agitait avec satisfaction les chaînes qui reliaient ses poignets. Et le général a raison, Noël est après tout la bonne période pour…  
>— Une trêve de Noël, exactement, approuva le Dr MacKenzie en souriant. Et si nous voulons nous débarrasser de Yu, il faudra bien que vous parveniez à travailler ensemble.<br>— Ensemble ? s'exclama O'Neill, ahuri. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il a essayé de nous tuer, protesta-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du Goa'Uld.  
>— Cent vingt six, précisa calmement l'intéressé.<br>— Trop aimable, grimaça le colonel en se rasseyant sous le regard sévère d'Hammond.  
>— Très bien, c'est réglé dans ce cas, approuva celui-ci en adressant un signe de tête approbateur à la tablée. Le docteur MacKenzie va vous expliquer comment se déroulera cette… expérimentation, conclut-il.<br>— Dans le sang ? proposa O'Neill.  
>— Approuvé, intervint Ba'al en tentant bien inefficacement de croiser ses bras menottés sur son torse.<br>— Vous allez écrire un journal, expliqua posément le psychologue sans prêter attention à leur interruption.  
>— Un quoi ? murmura Carter en jetant un regard paniqué à son supérieur.<br>— Un journal, répéta MacKenzie avant de se lever, posant un petit carnet relié sur la table de briefing. Je pars en congés demain. Il sera sur mon bureau, en compagnie d'un garde armé, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard lourd de sens aux deux hommes. Vous pourrez y laisser une entrée à tour de rôle. Nous ferons le point lors de mon retour. Considérez-ça comme une nouvelle forme de communication, sourit-il en se levant.

* * *

><p>21 décembre, 5h07 – Samantha Carter<p>

_Il faut tenir à une résolution parce qu'elle est bonne, et non parce qu'on l'a prise. _

21 décembre, 7h42 – Jack O'Neill

Carter, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

21 décembre, 14h46 – Samantha Carter

Je commençais à penser que vous évitiez délibérément cette pièce, mon Colonel. Et pour vous répondre, je commence ce journal. Le Dr MacKenzie rentre dans une semaine et je doute que lui et le général soient ravis de voir pages blanches après pages blanches.

21 décembre, 15h02 – Jack O'Neill

Je suis surpris que vous ayez commencé par une citation plutôt qu'une formule mathématique, Major. Pas que je me plaigne, hein. Je préfère devoir comprendre des mots que des équations. Qu'arrive-t-il si la résolution est mauvaise ?

21 décembre, 15h35 – Ba'al, grand maître Goa'uld.

Pas étonnant. Vous pouvez au moins chercher les mots dans le dictionnaire. Quoique… Au vue de votre écriture, je doute de vos capacités de lecture.

21 décembre, 15h41 – Jack O'Neill

Tiens, en parlant de mauvaises choses…

21 décembre, 15h50 – Ba'al

Votre insolence est sans limite, O'Neill. Vous paierez pour ça.

21 décembre, 16h45 – Jack O'Neill

Paroles, paroles…

21 décembre, 16h59 – Samantha Carter

Pour le succès de cette opération (et par égard pour la santé mentale du Dr MacKenzie), je pense qu'une ou deux règles sont nécessaires : pas d'insultes, messieurs. Après tout nous sommes là pour apprendre à travailler ensemble.  
>Oh et je doute que les références à la musique Tauri soit très efficaces dans ce cas, mon Colonel.<p>

21 décembre, 17h36 – Jack O'Neill

Vous savez, Carter, la fin de votre avant dernière phrase est remarquablement illisible. Ça me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à éprouver quelques petites difficultés à l'idée de collaborer avec l'Ennemi. Qui n'a décidemment aucune culture.

21 décembre, 18h04 – Ba'al

Pour votre information, vous saurez que ma cellule étant composée de quatre murs, d'un lit et d'une télé, je n'ai d'autre choix que de subir votre soi-disant _culture _Tauri. Déplorable.

21 décembre, 18h20 – Samantha Carter

J'ai quelques livres qui traînent…

21 décembre, 19h11 – Jack O'Neill

Merci, Carter, je me demandais justement comment le torturer sans alerter Hammond. Si je peux me permettre, je suggère que vous commenciez par lui apporter La Physique pour les Nuls. Me paraît approprié.

21 décembre, 20h40 – Samantha Carter

Après ce débat très constructif, l'entrée du 21 décembre est close.

21 décembre, 21h02 – Jack O'Neill

Vous savez que c'est moi qui suis censé donner les ordres ici, Major ? Et est-ce que c'est une pointe de sarcasme que j'entends ?

21 décembre, 21h46 – Ba'al

Résultat de votre mauvaise influence, probablement. Pour information il est physiquement impossible d'entendre une écriture. (Autre information : _je _suis le seul dieu présent et donc votre supérieur à tous les deux, inutile de débattre sur cette question).

* * *

><p>22 décembre, 04h42 – Samantha Carter<p>

_On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._

22 décembre, 07h53 – Jack O'Neill

Hum, ça et les Nox. Donc si j'observe bien, Major, vous avez décidé de commencer chaque entrée par une citation ? (et est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu tôt ?)

22 décembre, 08h02 – Sam Carter

Trop de sucre dans le sang pour dormir. Daniel n'aurait jamais dû me laisser toutes ses papillotes avant de partir. Quoique c'est aussi une réserve inépuisable de citations.

22 décembre, 08h26 – Jack O'Neill

Content de voir qu'il a pensé à moi. Maudit scarabée.

22 décembre, 9h00 – Ba'al, puissant parmi les faibles

Etrange coutume que ces chocolats enrobés d'une note. Pas très sécurisé comme moyen de communication.

Donc si je comprends bien, _on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur_ mais d'après mes citations :_ l'amour rend aveugle_… Contradictions sur contradictions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'étonne d'ailleurs, les peuples inférieurs ont en général peu de prises avec la notion de rationalité.

22 décembre, 10h31 – Jack O'Neill

D'une on se passera de l'énumération de vos titres (imaginaires) après votre nom, merci. De deux, si vous tenez à voir notre rationalité de près, je viens juste de rebaptiser mon poing droit. A bon entendeur…

Et pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde sauf moi à des papillotes ? Honteusement injuste.

22 décembre, 12h06 – Samantha Carter

Il y en a dans mon labo, Monsieur. Je partagerai avec plaisir.

22 décembre, 13h20 – Ba'al

Oh, touchant, vraiment.

22 décembre, 13h31 – Jack O'Neill

On se passera de vos commentaires, Ba'al.

22 décembre, 14h11 – Ba'al

Je remarque simplement qu'une fois encore vous n'avez rien compris.

22 décembre, 14h44 – Jack O'Neill

Expliquez-vous.

22 décembre, 14h50 – Ba'al

D'après votre prophète –quel est son nom, déjà ? Ah, Oprah – ce sont les hommes qui doivent offrir des chocolats aux femelles de leur espèce pour leur prouver leur affection.

22 décembre, 15h06 – Jack O'Neill

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : le fait que vous regardiez Oprah (non, parce que pour votre information la cible du programme tend plutôt vers la ménagère de cinquante ans, mais libre à vous de vous identifiez à cette tranche là, hein) ; le fait que Carter soit probablement en train de vous égorger pour machisme latent ou le fait que je lui en veuille de m'empêcher de tordre moi-même votre foutue nuque.

22 décembre, 17h00 – Jack O'Neill

Hum… Il y a quelqu'un ? Non, parce que votre labo est fermé à clef, Carter, et je viens de découvrir qu'Hammond a ordonné aux gardes de me refuser l'accès à la cellule de ce maudit serpent.

22 décembre, 18h40 – Samantha Carter

Ba'al vient de découvrir les joies de l'indigestion.

22 décembre, 18h56 – Jack O'Neill

Je suis impressionné, Major. Une indigestion bénigne, bien entendu.

22 décembre, 19h12 – Samantha Carter

Bien entendu.

Les papillotes vous attendent toujours dans mon labo, Monsieur.

22 décembre, 19h25 – Jack O'Neill

Cinq sur cinq.

22 décembre, 23h54 – Ba'al, Seigneur Goa'uld

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : _la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

* * *

><p>23 décembre, 05h12 – Samantha Carter<p>

_Il faut accepter d'être parfois le pigeon, parfois la statue._

23 décembre, 9h51 – Jack O'Neill

Pas que je n'aime pas vos citations, hein, Carter, mais avouez que c'est un peu inégal : hier St Exupéry, aujourd'hui ça…

23 décembre, 10h20 – Ba'al

Quel est le rapport entre un pigeon et une statue ?

23 décembre, 10h45 – Jack O'Neill

Tradition Tauri. Je vous explique si vous voulez. Vous faites la statue et je me charge de trouver des pigeons.

23 décembre, 10h48 – Samantha Carter

Mon colonel !

23 décembre, 10h48 – Jack O'Neill

Vous lisez par-dessus mon épaule, Carter, ça ne compte pas.

23 décembre, 11h01 – Ba'al

Je peux faire mieux. Vos citations sont d'une banalité ahurissante.

23 décembre, 11h08 – Jack O'Neill

Oh, allez-y je vous en prie, qu'on rigole. J'ai hâte d'entendre les vôtres. Et je vous préviens, T' nous a déjà raconté l'histoire du garde Setesh.

23 décembre, 11h20 – Ba'al

(Le fait que vous vous terriez à l'angle du couloir qui mène à ce bureau, ne m'impressionne pas le moins du monde O'Neill. Le fait que vous ne preniez même pas la peine de modifier l'heure à laquelle vous écrivez encore moins.)

Je sacrifie l'une des dernières papillote qu'il me reste pour parfaire votre éducation, n'oubliez pas de me remercier.

…

_« quel est le futur de bailler ? … Dormir »_

23 décembre, 11h28 – Jack O'Neill

On a dit des citations, serpent illettré, pas des blagues carambar.

23 décembre, 11h40 – Ba'al

Vous avez dit de prendre les bouts de papiers qui emballent les chocolats.

23 décembre, 13h02 – Samantha Carter

Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le même paquet de papillotes.

23 décembre, 13h36 – Jack O'Neill

Vu sa citation, je suis rassuré. Chocolat de seconde zone pour invité de seconde zone.

23 décembre, 16h15 – Ba'al

L'hospitalité Tauri m'étonnera toujours. De même que votre incapacité à saisir la nuance entre invité et prisonnier.

* * *

><p>24 décembre, 07h12 – Samantha Carter<p>

_La neige possède ce secret de rendre au cœur en un souffle la joie naïve que les années lui ont impitoyablement arrachée._

24 décembre, 11h49 – Ba'al, grand maître Goa'uld

J'ai toujours trouvé que la torture était bien plus efficace que les années pour ôter toute joie et naïveté à quelqu'un.

24 décembre, 12h12 – Samantha Carter

Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Noël n'est pas Noël sans un peu de neige.

24 décembre, 12h40 – Ba'al

Tradition Tauri idiote, si vous voulez mon avis.

24 décembre, 12h49 – Jack O'Neill

Et si on ne le veut pas ?

24 décembre, 13h10 – Samantha Carter

_La sagesse, c'est d'avoir des rêves suffisamment grands pour ne pas les perdre de vue lorsqu'on les poursuit._

24 décembre, 13h23 – Ba'al

Convient à mes objectifs. Difficile de perde l'univers de vue.

24 décembre, 13h38 – Jack O'Neill

Difficile de le conquérir aussi, non ? Combien de temps que vous échouez, déjà ?

24 décembre, 13h44 – Ba'al

Au risque de déclencher une seconde "indigestion" de la part de votre femelle, je vous retourne la question. A tous les deux.

24 décembre, 14h50 – Jack O'Neill

Je pense que vous allez finir par prendre goûts à ses séances "d'indigestion", mon vieux.

D'ailleurs Carter s'étant momentanément (et pour des raisons tout à fait légitimes) absentée de son labo, me voilà avec tout un stock de papillotes et de citations. Pas de raison que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui choisissent.

_Célébrité : l'avantage d'être de ceux qui ne vous connaissent pas._

Suivez mon regard…

24 décembre, 16h55 – Ba'al

O'Neill, dans l'esprit "d'entente" que votre supérieur semble être décidé à instaurer, je vais vous donner un conseil. Avertissement, vraiment. Soit vous trouvez un moyen de mettre fin aux attaques répétées contre ma personne infligée par votre femelle, soit je répands une petite miette de connaissance extrêmement intéressante qui est parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles aujourd'hui.

24 décembre, 16h59 – Jack O'Neill

Vous savez que votre apparat perd tout son clinquant une fois maculé de chocolat, mon vieux ?

Et _je _vais vous donner un conseil – deux même, je suis d'humeur généreuse – commencez par arrêter de traiter Carter de femelle (elle vous menace à coup de chocolat pour le moment mais méfiez-vous si elle commence à parler de bras de fer) et de deux : vos tentatives de chantage sont pathétiques.

24 décembre, 17h04 – Ba'al

Ma tunique est peut-être tâchée mais au moins je ne suis pas ridicule. Sincèrement, entre vos cheveux blancs (premier signe de la décadence, si je ne m'abuse) et votre uniforme bleu, on dirait un schtroumf.

Oh et mes tentatives sont on ne peut plus sérieuses. Au moins autant qu'une certaine boucle temporelle.

24 décembre, 17h09 – Jack O'Neill

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : aller vous faire schtroumpfer, maudit serpent.

Oh et je vais militer pour qu'on vous coupe la télé. Entre Ophra et les schtroumfs, je pense que cette initiative ne facilite pas notre compréhension mutuelle.

24 décembre, 17h14 – Ba'al

Ce serait dommage, vos émissions sont une source d'_émerveillement _sans cesse renouvelé. Notamment les programmes religieux. D'ailleurs soudainement, le fait que vous insistiez pour me traiter de serpent m'apparait sous un nouveau jour.

24 décembre, 17h29 – Samantha Carter

Si vous osez proposer une comparaison avec Adam et Eve ici, je vous rappelle que j'ai encore largement assez de chocolats en stock pour une deuxième « indigestion ».

24 décembre, 17h44 – Ba'al

Vous me vexez. Avec mon statut divin, je ne propose pas j'affirme. Quant à Adam et Eve, je dis ça, je ne dis rien…

24 décembre, 17h48 – Jack O'Neill

Excellente idée, mettez la en veilleuse, vous aurez chaud aux dents et ça nous fera des vacances.

24 décembre, 17h52 – Samantha Carter

Ceci dit, ça fait plusieurs fois que j'entends parler de cette histoire de boucle temporelle, mon Colonel…

24 décembre, 17h57 – Ba'al

_Un baiser légal ne vaudra jamais un baiser volé_

24 décembre, 18h03 – Samantha Carter

Mon Colonel ?

24 décembre, 18h12 – Jack O'Neill

C'est-à-dire que techniquement…

24 décembre, 18h20 – Ba'al

Cet attachement au respect de la loi me dépasse.

24 décembre, 18h23 – Samantha Carter

Monsieur, qu'avez-vous fait pendant cette boucle temporelle?

24 décembre, 18h30 – Jack O'Neill

Disons que j'ai pratiqué quelques unes de mes passions dans la base. Vous connaissez mon amour du golf, Carter.

24 décembre, 18h35 – Samantha Carter

J'ai la nette impression que vous ne répondez pas à ma question, Monsieur.

24 décembre, 18h46 – Jack O'Neill

Au contraire, Carter, au contraire.

24 décembre, 18h49 – Ba'al

_De toutes les passions, la seule vraiment respectable me paraît être la gourmandise_

24 décembre, 19h00 – Jack O'Neill

Guy de Maupassant, encore? Prit d'un goût soudain pour la littérature française, hum ?

24 décembre, 19h10 – Samantha Carter

Ou pour les chocolats. Je reviens de la réserve. Pas moyen de trouver un seul paquet de papillotes.

24 décembre, 19h29 – Ba'al

J'ai possiblement pris le dernier. (en quête d'un palliatif, Major ?)

24 décembre, 15h22 – Jack O'Neill

Par inadvertance bien sûr.

24 décembre, 15h35 – Ba'al

Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. (Oh et félicitations. Un mot de plus de trois syllabes. Je suis presque impressionné)

* * *

><p>25 décembre, 09h44 – Samantha Carter<p>

_Ne croyez pas que le chocolat soit un substitut à l'amour... L'amour est un substitut au chocolat._

25 décembre, 10h02 – Ba'al

Vous passez un temps anormalement élevé sur ce journal.

25 décembre, 10h21 – Jack O'Neill

Vous aussi.

25 décembre, 10h33 – Ba'al

Je n'ai, compte tenu de mon statut _privilégié _de prisonnier, rien d'autre à faire. Vous par contre… Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas censé sauver le monde entre autre mondanités ?

25 décembre, 10h40 – Samantha Carter

Bizarrement lorsque vous êtes hors d'état de nuire, nous avons beaucoup moins de travail de ce côté-là.

25 décembre, 11h13 – Ba'al

Je m'en voudrai de vous mettre au… Quel est ce mot, déjà ? Chômage. Vous devriez probablement me libérer.

25 décembre, 11h30 – Jack O'Neill

Quand les poules auront des dents.

25 décembre, 11h41 – Samantha Carter

A vrai dire, Monsieur, sur P4X356…

25 décembre, 11h45 – Jack O'Neill

Carter…

25 décembre, 11h46 – Samantha Carter

Vous m'avez arraché le stylo des mains.

25 décembre, 11h47 – Jack O'Neill

Je sentais venir une explication longue et…

25 décembre, 11h48 – Samantha Carter

Et ?

25 décembre, 11h50 – Ba'al

Ennuyeuse ?

25 décembre, 11h51 – Jack O'Neill

Scientifique. Et je suis plutôt sûr que nous ne sommes pas censés écrire sur ce journal en même temps. D'ailleurs la fréquence à laquelle vous êtes autorisé à sortir de votre cellule commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

25 décembre, 11h52 – Ba'al

Mon pouvoir de persuasion n'est plus à démontrer.

25 décembre, 11h53 – Samantha Carter

Dommage qu'il aille de paire avec votre capacité de nuisance. Nommément une rupture des plus malvenues de papillotes.

25 décembre, 11h54 – Ba'al

Je dois pouvoir être convaincu de partager. Si vous me suppliez convenablement. A genoux de préférence.

25 décembre, 11h56 – Jack O'Neill

Je suis surpris de voir que vous connaissez la signification du mot partager.

25 décembre, 11h57 – Samantha Carter

En signe de bonne volonté, je suis certaine que nous pouvons apporter un peu de dinde jusqu'à votre cellule.

25 décembre, 11h59 – Ba'al

Marché conclut. Je vous attends avec les papillotes dans ma cellule. Dans l'intervalle, tentez de ne pas vous perdre dans une boucle temporelle quelconque. Ou de rester coincé sous le gui. Je déteste attendre.

25 décembre, 12h00 – Samantha Carter

Du gui, mon Colonel ?

25 décembre, 12h01 – Jack O'Neill

Ça m'embêterais de vous l'expliquer ici, Major. Je vais vous montrer, ce sera plus simple.

25 décembre, 12h02 – Ba'al

Pas trop tôt.

25 décembre, 12h03 – Jack O'Neill

Fichez le camp dans votre cellule, satané serpent !

25 décembre, 12h04 – Samantha Carter

Hum, et cette démonstration, mon Colonel ?

25 décembre, 12h05 – Jack O'Neill

Ça arrive, Carter, ça arrive. Le temps de mettre définitivement un terme à ce stupide exercice :

**FIN**


End file.
